<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover - Power Of Love by Rohanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057950">Cover - Power Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza'>Rohanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry knew every classmate was excited for their Mates. Some had already found them. Others like Harry were stuck. Harry glanced at his words on his skin. Those would’ve be the first words his Mate would’ve say before him. He never had dared to show his parents. He’d quickly had caught on that it wasn’t a nice line. And then in fourth year he finally understood why.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922940</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover - Power Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/643087">Power of Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter">Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations">IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics">Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry knew every classmate was excited for their Mates. Some had already found them. Others like Harry were stuck. Harry glanced at his words on his skin. Those would’ve be the first words his Mate would’ve say before him. He never had dared to show his parents. He’d quickly had caught on that it wasn’t a nice line. And then in fourth year he finally understood why.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922940</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Cover 150spi - (512x800)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>